


Only virtue

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Power Play, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, sense of danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are head of the asylum Jim Moriarty lands in, but it's not easy to be his psychiatrist as he has a certain charm.





	Only virtue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You don’t know how it happened but you were appointed for no one else than Jim Moriarty. He was traveling from one asylum to another and no doctor wanted to be in charge of him, but somehow you accepted your fate. This is your asylum and you’re in charge here, but when order comes from higher grounds you can’t say no.  
You’re working in high security asylum and you’ve seen many people with different problems, but Jim always seemed to you out of place here. He had separate cell, but it was a normal cell, because he didn’t showed any hint of insanity for past few months in other facilities so you saw no reason to confine him in a room with no windows and soft walls.  
Lately you started talking with him. Your sessions always were filled with his snarky remarks, but he never insulted you and you think of that as improvement.   
It was yet another session and you see Jim entering your office. He always demanded that all blinds are drawn so no one could see you talk.  
“Hello.” He smiles widely to you and you smile in return.  
“Hello, Jim. How are you today?” You stand up from behind your desk to take your place in armchair in front of another one meant for patients.  
“You look great, doctor.” Jim notices and you smile again. You wear black shirt showing your cleavage, half-thigh long black skirt and your favorite black heels with pointy noses. And of course, stockings with lacy hems hiding just right under the edge of the skirt. White doctor coat suits your clothes too.  
“You’re just being flirty, Jim. Sit.” You gesture sitting yourself and crossing your legs. You’ve never seen Jim like this. He’s smiling, but somehow differently.   
Moriarty sits, his legs wide, and he puts his hands on armrests of armchair. You take your notepad and a pen.  
“So, how do you feel today, Jim?” You glance at him and Jim lets out light laugh looking at ceiling.  
“I feel great.” He looks at you and his eyes slips lower, devouring your legs.  
“Jim, eyes on me.” You remind him. This is the first time he sexualizes you, but there is no surprise in that. You work with insane people, more than once daily you get comments about your body, but it doesn’t mean that you’ll stop dressing how you like.  
“My eyes are on you.” He smiles, but slowly raises his eyes back on yours. “So what today’s schedule is?”  
“We will talk about how you feel, Jim.” You lower your notepad and he smiles again.  
“I think there is nothing to talk about anymore.” He shrugs and you smile.  
“Of course there is. What about Sherlock Holmes? I think you still have obsession with him, but you’re doing great to overcome that.”  
“Nope.” He chuckles. “I’m not interested in Sherlock anymore. He’s boring. I have new obsession or whatever you call it.”  
“Really? And what’s that?” You put away pen and notepad.  
“I can’t tell you yet.” He grins and you tilt your head, looking at him.  
“Jim, you know how therapy works. You have to tell me. Be open with me and trust me.” You smile, but suddenly Jim jump from his armchair and starts pacing around. You know already that he’s thinking and sometimes he get’s hyperactive at one point or another.   
Actually, you tried analyzing him, but it failed. Not because of lack of your competence, but because he as a person amuses you and you rather watch him as he is instead of trying to break his mind and spirit to crack him like a puzzle.  
“I don’t think I can tell you yet.” He exhales stopping in front of you with that little smirk curling up his lips.  
“Okay then. So what you can tell me, Jim?”  
He turns and sits again in armchair, in same king’s position he always like to sit.  
“Let’s make a deal and I will tell you something interesting.” He grins and you sigh but still smile. Only deals you’ve been doing with him are that in exchange of his thoughts you will give him cigarettes.   
“How do you know I will be interested?” You smirk and he laughs.  
“I promise you that.”  
You look at him for a moment, deciding, but then stand up, get cigarette from pack lying in your coat and you step closer. No way you’re going to give him a lighter and it seemed to please him too, because at least this way he can feel as your equal despite situation he’s in.  
You give him cigarette and he quickly puts it in his lips, his eyes are watching yours and you take lighter, clicking on it and offering light to Moriarty. He leans closer and takes deep drag, not breaking eye contact for a moment. You hide lighter back into another pocket of your coat and pull ashtray closer to him.  
“Don’t ruin my carpet, Jim.” You smile and he leans back into his chair. You turn to walk away.  
“So, wanna hear something interesting?” Moriarty’s voice stops you and you look at him over your shoulder. You see how he curls up his finger inviting you to come closer while smoke is escaping from his slightly parted lips.  
You stand thinking again. This man is dangerous even if he’s acting normal right now. You glance at the door, knowing that there are two guards listening to every sound inside, ready to rush in if you need help, so you hesitate for a moment or two and turn around, stepping closer and leaning towards him. Moriarty crushes cigarette in ashtray and invites you lean even closer.   
“Don’t try anything funny, Jim.”   
“I won’t, doctor.” He smiles and you lean to his face and Moriarty smiles. He leans to your ear, deeply inhales your perfume.  
“My new obsession is…” He laughs again silently and it just became personal and intimate. “Is you.” He quickly looks at your eyes and you part your lips from surprise immediately, but before you can react he grabs your hands, pulls you on top of him and locks your wrists together with one of his hands behind your back.  
“Jim!” You raise your voice, but he puts finger on your lips.  
“Shhh. I won’t hurt you. Trust me, doctor.” He grins and you swallow hardly, deciding how far you should let him continue this before he opens himself up for you. Still, you can’t deny that his attention stirred up something inside of you.  
With your hands he’s holding, Moriarty pushes you closer to him, making you straddle him and you see how his eyes lights up when he notices lacy ends of your stockings.  
“Naughty, doctor. Doesn’t wear normal pantyhose. You need quick access to your…” His voice fades when he gets captivated by sight.  
“Jim, what are you going to do?” You ask in whisper and he grins.  
“Be patient, doctor, be patient.”   
He slips free hand into your pocket and pulls another cigarette, playfully slipping orange end of it between his lips. His hand slide into another pocked and pulls out lighter. One quick movement and you see red embers giving him pleasure of nicotine. Moriarty tosses lighter on the table next to him and smiles exhaling.  
“Jim?” You remind him of yourself and he smiles again.  
“So, doctor, I told you my newest obsession. What do you think about it?” He asks sipping on cigarette and playfully exhaling.  
“I think you’re…dangerous.” You say silently, he’s just too close for you to raise your voice.  
“Oh, I just love how you said last word. I wonder how my name would sound coming from those pretty lips of yours when you’re in pleasure.” He smirks and wave of heat jumps in your stomach, slowly pooling between your legs when your thoughts run wild from the idea of you and him.  
“Jim, you know it’s not possible. I’m your psychiatrist and head of this asylum. And you’re my patient.” You whisper and he crushes cigarette into ashtray, before grabbing your jaw and pulling your face so close, that your lips almost touch.  
“I know you thought of this.” He whispers scanning your face with his eyes. “I know that you want and needs this. You want me. Admit it.” Moriarty exhales into your lips and you almost can’t hide shiver swirling down your spine.  
“Your arrogance insults me, Jim. You’re my patient in a mental asylum. Do you think I would risk my career for you or do you really think that I indeed want you?” You lift your eyebrow and Jim smiles.  
“Maybe I’m wrong.” He whispers and catches your lower lip with his teeth, watching your eyes and you struggle a little, trying to get your hands from his fingers, but he squeezes more firmly and you exhale.   
There, there it is – your lust and hunger. You haven’t had a man in a long time and this intimacy is driving you mad. Maybe you should be locked up here simply for that.  
Seconds passes and Moriarty smiles, letting go of your lips and you lick it, feeling marks of where his teeth were.  
“How about another deal?” He brushes his lips against your jaw line and you close your eyes from delicate pleasure he’s giving you. “I will try to seduce you and if you’re really not interested – I will leave my obsession about you and I will cooperate in any way you want me to from now on.” His free hand is resting on armrest and his lips are almost on yours. You open your eyes just to see intense gaze of his.  
“How do I know you will not step back on your word?” You whisper sliding your look over his lips.  
“You’re confident enough that I will fail.” He states obvious fact even if you’re noticeably giving in already.”I won’t step back on my word. After all, I’m Jim Moriarty.” He smirks and you sigh.  
“Okay then, do your best.” You grin throwing him a challenge and he lets go of your hands, taking on your form with his eyes.   
Moriarty’s fingers slides up your thighs and he tugs on hem of your stockings before stretching his neck and suddenly attacking you with a kiss. For a second you think not to answer, but you can’t hold back. You toss your hands around his neck, placing your elbows on his shoulders and slipping your fingers through his black hair. His tongue slips past your lips and teeth into heat of your mouth and you moan. Moriarty responds in growl and you tug on his hair, pulling his head back, but he’s dominating your mouth and you already know – you lost the bet.  
He lets go of your stockings and slides his palms up your thighs, lifting your skirt and grabbing your rear in a firm grip. He slides you even closer and your hot center slides on his hard member. You start rubbing yourself against him and Moriarty groans again, pushing his fingers into your skin, leaving crescent marks and you toss your head back, swallowing down sounds erupting from your throat.  
Jim leans closer and bites your neck while his hands returns to him and he starts unbuttoning your shirt and when he’s done, he cups your breasts which are resting in black lacy bra. He squeezes them and caresses them while marking your neck with small bites while you enjoy his work behind closed eyes. He slides his thumbs in your bra and brushes them against your sensitive nipples, making you shiver uncontrollably.  
You want more. More than this friction while being dressed. You look at him and Moriarty catches your lips with his in a kiss while your fingers works down his chest and to his pants. You pull his hard and throbbing length and start stroking it.  
“You’re just too good to be real.” Moriarty whispers and his one hand slides on your hip while other one finds its way between your legs and slips his fingers under your panties, finding that most pleasant bud on your body and start rubbing it.  
“Maybe this isn’t real. Maybe it’s just your naughty dream.” You smile while Moriarty drags his tongue against your lips, slipping one finger into your damp center, pulsating from need.  
“If this is a dream I will make it real when I wake up.” He grins and pulls his hand away, brining your hips closer to his member. You glance at it already seeing that he’s more than ready and so do you. You lift yourself and lower again, pushing your panties away, while Moriarty hold his length still for you to take it in. You press your breasts against his chest taking him in as deep as you can and he covers your lips with his palm before you can cry out from pleasure.  
“You’re insane.” You whisper against his lips and Moriarty smiles.  
“Being insane is my biggest virtue.” He responds and lowers his head to your breasts.   
He starts dragging his tongue against your skin and you grab onto his shoulders before starting to move. At first you start slowly, adjusting to his size in you and pleasure it gives, but his hands squeezes your hips and guides you to faster and more intense rhythm. You bite down your lip to prevent yourself from moaning loudly and you dig your nails into his shoulders hardly, making him grunt and breathe against your chest before he bites down your collar bone.  
His rhythm quickly lifts you to your pleasure, bet when Moriarty shifts just a little bit he starts poking sweetest spot inside you over and over again, driving you crazy from pleasure you’ve never felt in your entire life.  
“Jim…” You moan out and he lifts his head to see your face.   
“You know that’s not what I want to hear.” He smirks, but his rhythm breaks, he’s as close as you are and it makes your head spin.  
“Moriarty…” You almost whisper, feeling dark aftertaste when you say it.  
“Oh yes… Again.” He presses you whole to his chest kissing your neck.  
“Moriarty…” You exhale louder, balancing on the brink of insanity.  
“Again!” Jim shouts and you arch your back, coming.  
“Moriarty!” You cry out and with that he comes, filling you deeply with his release.   
You collapse into his arms, panting heavily and resting your head on his shoulder. Jim relaxes too, resting his hands on your thighs.  
“This was wrong.” You whisper between gasps for air and you feel Moriarty laughing silently.  
“This is beyond sinful, doctor. But here we are.” He turns your face to him and kisses you passionately. When he breaks the kiss you see something dark in his eyes.  
“Next time come to my cell.” He smiles and you look at him surprised at first, then smirk. You’re a fly caught in his web.  
“Don’t order your doctor around.”  
“Oh, but I will.”


End file.
